


Cut

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Facebook Prompt, M/M, bloopers, life on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Jensen and Misha finally film the scene they've been waiting for; Dean and Cas kissing. It doesn't go smoothly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet based on a Facebook prompt:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004/permalink/1618106848344769
> 
> Did I have fun writing this? Yes, I did! xD  
> I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading this little creation. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3

“So we're doing the thing today, Mish? Are you ready?” Jensen was pacing back and forth in Misha's trailer, glancing at Misha from the corner of his eye.

Misha nodded, a mischievous look in his eye. “Been a long time coming.” He walked over to Jensen and put a hand on his chest, stopping his furious pace back and forth. “We can call this off, Jen. Do another scene first or – “

Jensen shook his head. “Nah, nah, I'm good. I'm good. I just want it to be good, I want the thing to be every –“

Misha placed a finger over Jensen's lips. He smiled but Misha could see the worry in his green eyes. It was subtle but Misha had known Jensen long enough to know that something was off.

“You keep calling it the thing. How about just calling it what it is?” Misha's eyes held softness and Jensen finally relented. 

“I know it's a kiss, Mish. It's just, what if it doesn't turn out good, what if the fans don't – “

“Have you ever doubted where we were going with this?” 

There was a gleam in Jensen's eyes as he trailed his fingers down Misha's shirt. He was still in his own clothes – wearing an orange shirt that Castiel would never be caught wearing – and Jensen had every intention of divesting him of the fabric. “No, I mean I had my doubts and I know Andrew had the talk with us” – Jensen smiled, “but I knew. I know.”

Misha leaned in close to Jensen, capturing his fingers in his hands. He leaned in close to Jensen and grinned when Jensen licked his lips. Misha angled his head, whispering in Jensen's ear. “Just pretend it's me.”

“That's what I'm afraid of, “ Jensen muttered.

Misha just laughed. “We'll do fine, Jen. We're professionals.” He kissed Jensen on the lips, almost chastely. 

“We're professionals at pretending we're professionals.”

Misha pulled away from Jensen. 

“If Cas kisses Dean like that, he'll be disappointed. He's waited a decade, Mish!”

Misha erupted in loud laughter as he exited the trailer. 

*

Jensen could hear Singer in the background, mumbling something about makeup. Jensen was pretty sure that everything was in order. They hadn't started yet so it wasn't like anything was messy. Although Jensen was a mess. Not on the outside thought, everything was fine on the outside. It was just a big moment and he wanted to do it justice and his stomach churned, turmoil rolling through him. Jensen exhaled softly. It was just Misha. 

Singer's familiar voice sounded throughout the set. “Rolling, stand by. Three, two, one, action!”

Jensen felt himself enter Dean's headspace, an act that felt as natural as breathing by this point. Misha, no Cas – this was definitely Cas – stared at Dean, his eyes flitting to Dean's lips before finding his eyes again. 

“Look, Cas, we don't need to do this, don't need to do anything.” Dean swallowed and tried to slow down his breathing. That was easier than calming his heart that thumped against his chest like a skittish rabbit.

Cas tilted his head slightly and his blue eyes seemed to stare into Dean's very soul. 

There was so much staring.

Jensen opened his mouth, singing, as a smile touched his eyes. “It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes...”

Cas' stoic and somber facade broke as Misha's face split into a grin. He pulled up his shirt and his hips moved seductively. Unbuttoning his shirt, he pressed his groin towards Jensen's. 

The crew started laughing in the background. 

Jensen and Misha both started giggling as Singer yelled “cut!”.

*

Dean pushed Cas against the wall roughly, a pleased smile on his face at Cas' surprised grunt. His hands found the lapel of Cas' trench coat and pulled down. He got momentarily distracted as Cas stared at him with an intense look. It was as if Castiel had finally found the answers to a question he'd been asking for years.

Castiel breathed out, his eyes wide with lust. “Dean!” His name was a prayer on Cas' lips

Dean smirked. Now that he finally knew that Cas had felt the same thing for him, the same feelings, the same love as Dean had for Cas, it was like a dam had burst open. All Dean wanted was to claim Cas and let the whole world know that this former angel of the Lord was Dean's. 

Slowly, Dean leaned in, finally ready to taste those lips that he'd been having dreams about for years. So many times had he fantasized about this moment, of how Cas' lips would feel against his own skin, of what Cas would taste like. He almost groaned at the mere thought.

Again, a puff of breath caressed Dean's face and Cas' body seemed to be on fire. Heat emanated from him like the sun itself but to Dean, Cas would always be the sun; his presence bringing hope and joy into Dean's life.

Dean pushed his knee in between Cas' legs, his body pressed against the angel's. He was so close to tasting those lush lips, to finally claim Cas when Cas' lust-filled expression broke off. Misha smiled one of his gummy smiles, his frame shaking with laughter. Jensen shook his head as he leaned his forehead on Misha's shoulder. There was amusement in his voice. “Mish, lock it up.”

“Sorry, Jensen. We need a break.” Misha continued laughing. 

Singer shouted again. “Cut!”

*

Dean moaned against Cas' lips. To finally taste Cas was almost surreal but Cas made sure to ground him with every touch. In the way his fingers carded through Dean's hair, in how his hands ghosted over Dean's chest, pulling at his flannel, in how eagerly his hands flew to Dean's belt fumbling there before Dean got impatient and pushed his hands away. “Hold on, Cas, one second.” He grinned and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his jeans swiftly.

“It's been a second.” Cas was on him in seconds, grabbing the ends of the belt and yanked Dean towards him. 

A gasp escaped Dean as he felt Cas' body against his, their groins slotted against each other. There was fabric in the way but just the feeling, the press of Cas on him was enough for heat to course through him. Christ, he wasn't going to last for long if this kept up. 

Cas claimed his mouth, banishing all future thoughts. The kiss, his tongue in Dean's mouth demanded that he stay in the present. 

Dean groaned and pushed Cas against the wall, humming in agreement. 

Misha suddenly jumped away, leaving Jensen stumped. His pulse raced suddenly, but not due to something sexy happening. “Misha, you OK?”

Misha was holding his hand over his mouth.

Shame burned Jensen's cheeks and horror turned his mouth dry. Finally, he uttered the words. “Did I – Did I just bit you?”

“I think you did.” Misha moved his hands away slowly and licked his lips. “Am I bleeding?”

“Oh, fuck, Mish, I'm so sorry...” Jensen could hear some of the crew chuckle awkwardly

Misha grinned, his eyes gleaming. “Slow your roll cowboy, we haven't even made it to the bed yet.”

Jensen's cheeks turned red again, but not from shame this time. He turned his eyes down to the floor, shaking his head softly. The crew chuckled again but what brought the broadest smile to Jensen's face was Singer's tired sigh. “Cut!”

*

Dean's hands roamed over Cas' chest and his stomach. “Look at you, Cas...”

Cas hummed in response, thrusting his hips down. “You like what you see?”

Dean moaned as he felt Cas' groin against the thick evidence of his arousal. He wanted to slow down, take it all in but at the same time he wanted to fuck Cas into oblivion. “Yeah, I do. Like the things I feel even better.”

Dean grinned and went for Cas' belt. 

“Alright guys, we better cut!”

Jensen sighed in frustration as Misha stilled on top of him. “Why? Something wrong? I thought that was good.”

Misha turned his head to the side, a slight smirk on his lips. “Good call with the cut.”

Jared walked into the set, nodding at the crew. “Hi everyone, hi Bob. Fucking finally. How's it going, guys? Sailing my ship I see.” Jared grinned and waved at Misha and Jensen still laying in bed. “You know, this sight looks fam – “

“Shut up, Jared,” Misha called out.

Jensen rolled his eyes and slumped back down into bed, but couldn't fight the smile coming unbidden. It was going to be a long day.

*

“It's OK, Cas, fuck the shirt. It's not a favorite.”

Cas ignored Dean and continued to unbutton his flannel shirt, his fingers working hurriedly. “I like it,” he said, his voice husky with desire. He pushed it off Dean's arms and the momentary chill Dean felt was replaced by Cas' hands stroking, burning his skin with heat.

Cas pushed Dean gently towards the wall, never stopping with his caresses. Where his fingers trailed over his skin, Dean caught fire. “Fuck, Cas, I need you. I want you.” 

A slow smile spread over Cas' face and if that wasn't the most beautiful thing Dean had seen. “I want to take my time, Dean.”

“Time, we've had nothing but time, Cas. We've waited forever, both of us.”

“Well, technically as a celestial being, I have a firmer grasp of the concept of eternity and I can assure you, Dean – “

Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair and pulled him closer. “Shh.” He grazed Cas' lips, slowly at first, a teasing fleeting kiss but Cas opened up and Dean accepted the invitation. He invaded Cas' mouth and groaned as the taste of Cas was everywhere. 

Cas was finally his, and he was going to enjoy every goddamn minute.

Dean's heart agreed and each kiss ratcheted up his pulse until he had to break off the kiss, breathing wildly. “Holy shit.” 

Cas's hair was tousled and his lips puffy from all the kissing. His eyes sparkled. No, it was more than that. They shone, and it was not the cold blue glow from Cas' grace within. No, this was a shine that blinded you, that screamed adoration and love and for a brief second, Dean felt like it was too much. That all that love and passion that he knew was aimed at him was not his to bear. Not his to know.

Dean angled his head away. Away from that look that threatened to incinerate him with its honesty and pure, blinding love. He was amazed that Cas had managed to hide that light for so long. And he'd cursed himself a hundred times for failing to see that that brilliant light had been aimed at him. At him. All along it had been aimed at him.

Cas grasped his jaw lightly and urged him to look at him again. “Don't Dean. Everything is alright. Look at me. I love you.” He smiled as if that simple declaration was enough. As if it contained everything that Dean needed to know.

“Don't know when you became the smooth talker.” Dean smiled and kissed him once on the mouth, then trailed kisses down his throat. Each subtle moan escaping Cas' lips was further fuel on Dean's fire. Fuck, he was going to explode soon. “You have way too many clothes on, Cas. Let's get rid of this.”

Dean grabbed Cas' tie and yanked it downwards.

Misha broke and stumbled into Jensen's arms, making choking noises as Jensen continued to pull on the tie.

Jensen's eyebrow shot up. 

“Cut!” Singer's voice was laced with frustration but Jensen could hear the amusement beneath. 

Jensen glanced down at Misha who was bent over, laughing hysterically. Jensen looked into the camera and shrugged. “Wasn't that supposed to come off?”

The room erupted in laughter. 

*

Jensen looked down at Misha and rolled his hips, a frown on his face. 

Misha shook his head. “Sorry, Jensen, nothing happening. Not even a wiggle down there.”

Snickers from the crew filled the set.

Jensen smirked. “Damn, Misha, I even slipped you the blue pill and all.”

“My arthritis med must have counteracted it.”

Jensen fell down on Misha's chest, laughing with elicited more cheers from the crew.

“Cut!” Singer sighed, his shoulder slumping. “Okay guys, it's a cut. I think I need a drink.”

*

“We should have practiced more, Jensen.”

Jensen shrugged. “I figured we improvise, like we usually do.”

Singer called out. “Please tell me you've read the script at least. It's an important scene, guys.”

Jensen grinned as he waved at Singer. “Don't worry. We're pros. Of course we read the script.”

Misha grinned and adjusted his position. His smile died down as he turned into Cas. A few seconds passed and he sighed. “Where do I put my hands?”

Jensen leaned in close to Misha and winked. “Wherever you want, baby.”

Singer who had agreed to direct this whole mess was not amused. “We're still rolling, Jensen!”

Misha stared at Jensen and deadpanned. “I'll stick them in your pants then. No one will notice.”

Jensen turned away from the camera and burst out laughing.

“Oh for the love of... Cut!”

*

Cas looked up at Dean and Dean could see the uncertainty there. It killed him. 

He took Cas' cheeks in his hands, whispering to him. “It's OK, Cas. I've got you. I got you...” He leaned in and kissed Cas on the corner of the mouth. Trailing kisses further down his neck, he sighed in relief as he felt Cas' strong arms embrace him. 

He hugged him back.

Misha clung to Jensen and wrapped his arms tighter around him. He whispered in Jensen's ear but spoke loud enough that the crew would hear him. “Never let go, Jack!”

Jared burst out laughing in the background.

Singer sighed deeply, bone tired. “I'm starting to think this was a mistake.”

*

Misha sank down in the armchair in Jensen's trailer.

“Water or beer?”

“Water. I need to cool down.”

Jensen laughed and grabbed a chilled water from the fridge. He handed it to Misha and sat down next to him. “So... done for the day. You think the scene turned out good?”

Misha scoffed. “With how we goofed around I'd be surprised if they even have any scenes.” He took a sip of water and nodded. “Yeah Jen, I think we did good. How about you, how did you feel?”

Jensen sighed. “I feel drained. I mean don't get me wrong, I think we did good but... We've been building up to this for so long and now when it's shot and done. It feels like I've run a marathon honestly.”

“Ouch, I hope not. I need my hips.”

Jensen laughed and took Misha's hand, squeezing it. “You know what I mean.”

Misha turned solemn. “I do.”

Jensen leaned in and kissed Misha quickly on the lips. 

“Not enough kissing for the day?” Misha quipped.

“My lips are raw. No more kissing for a week, Mish.”

Misha laughed. “Somehow I doubt you'll make it a week.” He took another sip of his water.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

“Jensen, you of all people should know not to make bets with me. Remember how the last one ended?”

Jensen licked his lips and nodded but couldn't keep the smile off his lips. “Yeah, I remember. It was worth it.”

“You brat.” Misha smacked him on the shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a while, just absorbing the day that had passed on set. Finally, Jensen spoke. “Do you think they'll like the ending?”

Misha stilled and looked at Jensen. “Do you want to hear my honest opinion?”

“You know I do.”

“I think the most important thing is how you and I feel. Do you feel that this was an honest and true ending for Dean Winchester?”

Jensen paused and tried not to get too emotional. He still had a really hard time processing the words “ending” and “Dean Winchester” in the same sentence. “I do. And I think the majority will be satisfied with how the show ends too.”

Misha nodded. “And if they don't?”

“Then I'll rest in the knowledge that I think we honored Dean Winchester and his journey. And that is enough. How about you?”

“Cas' journey has been perfection. He's the fan favorite. Of course, the fans will love it.”

Jensen burst out laughing and leaned in to kiss Misha. “Shut up.”

Misha grinned. “Make me.”


End file.
